U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,945 discloses a bellows-type spring seal having a flexible bellows with an upper sealing end adapted to mate with a bell housing of an air intake pipe. The seal provides an effective breakaway joint when the cab is tilted forward from over the engine. A means, such as coil springs, encircles the bellows to push upon the underside of the sealing end of the bellows to provide a positive preload sealing force. The seal is self-aligning in the vertical and horizontal planes to accommodate cab rocking and minor misalignment in manufacture of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,881 discloses an air flow conduit system for air flow communication between an air filter mechanism and an engine intake manifold. The conduit system comprises first, second and third substantially rigid conduit members. Engagement between conduit members is provided by a rib system on a narrow end of a conduit member being received within a broad end of a next adjacent conduit member. Sealing engagement occurs by an elastomeric seal member positioned between the ribs and an end of a conduit member within which the ribs are received. A preferred rib arrangement is provided, to insure a flexible, multi-point, seal system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,685 discloses an air flow conduit system for air flow communication between an air filter mechanism and an engine intake manifold. The conduit system comprises substantially rigid straight conduit members joined in fluid communication by connector systems having elbow-shaped conduit members. A narrow end of a conduit member is received within a broad end of a next adjacent conduit member. Sealing engagement occurs via an elastomeric seal member having ribs thereon positioned radially between the inner and outer conduits. A preferred rib arrangement is provided, to insure a flexible, multi-point, seal system.